Sombre Engeance
by Veneziano58
Summary: A la Cour Sombre bon nombre d'intrigues se mêlent et s'emmêlent, suivre son coeur ou sa politique, utiliser son corps ou sa vie pour obtenir l'amour que l'on recherche, à ce moment, tout se confond. On essaye simplement de s'en sortir et d'atteindre son objectif que l'on soit Roi ou plus bas qu'un simple Fey... /UA/OCs/


**Hetalia ne m'appartient pas, d'ailleurs ici c'est un UA bien différent qui lui m'appartient ~**

 _ **Les rôles, les créatures sont un mélange de légendes, de panthéon et de mon imagination.**_

Les persos n'apparaissant pas dans mon listing appartiennent à SimpleDemoiselle ^^

* * *

Wido = 2P!Guyancourt

Ewen = 2P!Buc

Julius = 2P!Jouy-en-Josas

Gwynnfor = Glynneath (Pays-de-Galles)

* * *

Wido desserra les doigts, ses poignets liés fortement par une corde rouge. Une corde de soie qu'il pouvait facilement briser, déchirer. Mais le métissé Gobelin ne le ferait pas. Pas si il voulait garder les faveurs de la Reine. Ils avaient passé un contrat de mariage pour sept années. Ce délai lui était attribué pour concevoir un enfant, sinon, il devrait lui laisser la possibilité d'épouser un autre Fey mâle pour en faire son Consort ou renouveler leur accord. Les mains de sa Majesté caressaient lascivement les traces de brûlures subsistantes sur sa peau claire, il s'était en effet interposé entre elle et un dieu particulièrement mécontent, le dieu de la Grande Forge. Wido avait accompli son rôle en protégeant son épouse.

\- Tu accomplis ton devoir envers moi à merveille...

\- Bien sûr ma Reine.

\- Tu ne me laisseras aucunes occasions de te répudier.

\- Je veux accomplir mon ultime devoir envers vous, Altesse.

Les doigts caressant passèrent dans ses cheveux bouclés, d'un blond cuivré très pâle, et tirèrent sauvagement dessus, lui faisant arquer la nuque à presque s'en briser les cervicales sous cet angle.

\- Tu veux me faire un enfant, chuchota-t-elle tout contre son oreille.

\- Oui, souffla-t-il en réponse.

Elle accentua encore plus sa prise, faisant plisser les yeux à sa victime et serrer les dents alors qu'elle lui léchait sensuellement la courbe de l'oreille.

\- Tu veux devenir Roi...

Il ne répondit pas cette fois. Parce qu'il lui était interdit de mentir et parce qu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment entendre la vérité, juste lui faire du mal. Il le savait. Il comprenait, venant d'une société abusant de la violence à outrance.

Ange le relâcha finalement et le fit rouler sur le dos, ses mains liées devant alors supporter une torsion peu agréable bien que supportable. Elle était à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, toute aussi nue que lui. Ses longues Anglaises d'un noir de minuit tombaient sur son corps en le chatouillant, comme un rideau de la soie la plus fine venant à passer sur sa peau découverte. La rondeur parfaite de sa poitrine provoqua une nouvelle réaction en lui, au delà de tout désir qu'un homme pourrait ressentir pour une femme. Elle rit, faisant tressauter ces globes laiteux qui lui faisaient tant envie.

Les yeux du Consort avaient légèrement changé d'aspect sous l'envie particulière qui le prenait aux tripes. La pupille elliptique n'était plus qu'un trait terriblement fin, perdu au milieu d'une ligne violine, le reste de l'iris se parant d'un élégant lavande. Des yeux splendides, pouvait-elle l'avouer. Elle ne se pencha pas vraiment mais creusa le dos, rapprochant ce qu'il désirait tant, assez proche pour presque pouvoir le saisir entre ses dents. Presque...

\- Tu veux mordre n'est-ce pas?

Un grognement plus animal qu'humain lui répondit. Il était Gobelin à moitié et avait été élevé chez eux. Ses instincts se mélangeaient, il avait autant envie de la baiser que de la bouffer. Elle le savait et en jouait habilement. Son corps était l'objet de tous les désirs de la créature inférieure allongée sur ses draps...

\- Tu inciteras les Gobelins à signer un traité avec moi...

Il releva les yeux vers elle, Ange n'y lisant que faim et pourtant au fond, encore un soupçon d'intelligence. De résistance. Il avait ses propres objectifs, elle ne l'oubliait pas. Cette infime trace disparu au moment où elle l'embrassa, écrasant sa poitrine contre son torse. Oh non, la dure raideur qu'elle sentait contre sa jambe ne mentait pas. Enfin, Wido céda et elle le laissa alors imprimer la marque de sa mâchoire sur son sein parfait.

Julius, garde royal, faisait son travail en gardant les portes des appartements de sa Majesté. Il était né et avait grandi ici. A cette époque, Ange était déjà Reine mais pas encore folle. Il semblerait pourtant que d'avoir un Consort à torturer aussi bien physiquement que moralement lui permettait de mieux gérer sa politique. C'était une distraction comme une autre sans doute. Il passa sa langue sur ses crocs, sa mâchoire ressemblant à celle d'un clébard, pour les dents du moins. Il possédait également un odorat et une ouïe plus développée que la moyenne des Feys. Hormis ça, il n'avait pas de pouvoirs particuliers mais il était habile guerrier. Et après tout, on ne demandait guère plus à un garde. Il pouvait entendre à travers le bois d'ébène les sons provenant de la chambre, gémissements de bonheur ou de douleur, il l'ignorait et ne désirait pas le savoir. Ce soir, il y avait un banquet. Une fête pour accueillir des nomades, des artistes et des Trulls.

Les Trulls... Des Fey inférieurs dépourvus de réelle magie et incapable de fabriquer quoique ce soit d'utile ou même de combattre. Plutôt que de s'en débarrasser, la société les avait autorisé à faire commerce de la seule chose qu'ils possédaient: leurs corps. Le concept de prostitution n'était pas tout à fait exact. Il était normal pour les Feys de coucher avec qui ils voulaient et quand ils le souhaitaient du moment qu'ils n'étaient pas engagés dans une relation monogame. Dans le cas des Trulls, il s'agissait simplement du seul service qu'ils étaient capables de vendre. Ils pouvaient être achetés par un maître ou une maîtresse au cours de leur voyage à travers les Cours mais peu importait la somme misée, c'était à l'acheté et non à l'acheteur de décider si l'offre était valable ou non. On respectait leur volonté, ils étaient après tout, toujours des membres de la société. De la roupie de sansonnet peut-être mais existants.

Le soldat repoussa une mèche rousse, quasi rouge tant la couleur était foncée, et soupira. Le regard rêveur, il espérait revoir quelqu'un ce soir. Un Trull auquel il s'était attaché du temps où celui-ci vivait ici, avant de se rendre compte qu'à l'âge où il aurait dû développer des pouvoirs, il n'en avait pas le moindre. Bien trop fragile pour le combat également. Ewen... Ses yeux étaient striés de glycine et d'améthyste, comme des rayons délicatement colorés partant de sa pupille. Il se souvenait de sa peau parfaitement blanche à l'éclat nacré, comme une perle brillante et de ses cheveux noirs comme le jais, lui donnant l'air d'une poupée. Il éprouvait une sincère affection pour le garçon et avait hâte de le revoir.

Des bruits de pas le tirèrent de sa rêverie et il se redressa sur sa hallebarde, tournant la tête vers le coté droit. Il reconnu la silhouette sans difficultés. Quand le noble arriva devant lui, il baissa la tête.

\- Seigneur Surae.

Il semblerait qu'aujourd'hui il ait réussit à s'échapper pour prendre l'air. Peut-être que son frère, le Seigneur Laurus, était parti exécuter son travail sur la Lande. Le jeune homme, d'apparence tout du moins mais comme tous à Faerie, lui sourit et lui retourna la salutation. Puisqu'il ne poursuivit pas son chemin, le garde en déduisit qu'il voulait bavarder un peu.

\- Vous rendez-vous au banquet de ce soir?

\- Oui, la Reine a convoqué toute la noblesse. Et vous?

\- J'y serais pour le travail. Seigneur.

\- Bien sûr, désolé.

Son regard se porta sur les hautes fenêtres en ogives, les vitraux teintés ne permettant pas tellement de voir l'extérieur. La question suivante le perturba.

\- Fait-il beau dehors?

\- Oui, le temps est agréable Messire Surae...

De dos, il ne pouvait voir que ses cheveux d'un châtain si clair qu'il était difficile d'être vraiment certain de leur couleur au final. Bizarrement, il les portait courts, la pointe effleurant à peine les épaules. Pas pire que son frère qui en était pour ainsi dire, dépourvu. Par choix. Il était le dieu des Plaisirs Charnels et ne devrait donc pas résider ici mais dans les Collines Creuses ou parmi la suite de la Déesse de l'Amour. Au lieu de cela, il était confiné ici, à la Cour des Ténèbres auprès de son frère, dieu de la Mort et des Sacrifices. Finalement le noble lui adressa un signe de tête et fit demi-tour, sans doute qu'il ne devait pas trop s'éloigner de ses appartements. Pour une fois, il eut presque envie de plaindre l'un des scintillants Seigneurs, incarnations vivantes de la Nature et la Magie. Presque parce qu'au final, il était un sombre Fey et n'avait pas tant de considération que ça pour quelqu'un duquel il n'était pas spécialement proche.

Quand les doubles portes s'ouvrirent, il s'inclina très bas et salua dignement sa Reine qui sortait de sa chambre, uniquement couverte d'une longue traîne de plumes noires. Impossible d'oublier qu'elle était la Corneille des batailles. Il referma les portes sans jeter un œil, ne voulant pas savoir dans quel état était le Gobelin. Il se contenta de suivre sa magnifique Altesse jusqu'aux bains. Ses précédentes pensées s'effilochant alors que son devoir redevenait absolument prioritaire.

Le bruit des sabots résonna dans le désert aride puis dans la plaine herbeuse et ensoleillée. La monture squelettique exhalait un souffle glacé alors que ses orbites vides étaient rongés d'une flamme verte nauséeuse. Son cavalier ressemblait à ce qu'on désignait comme étant un fantôme, tout de blanc vêtu, sa peau pâle comme l'éclat de la lune et ses cheveux de la couleur de la neige fraîche. Sur tout ce blanc, ses yeux d'émeraude se distinguaient incroyablement. Le maître de ces lieux inaccessibles se leva du banc de pierre où il était installé, accueillant le nouveau venu.

\- Gwynnfor, Chevalier Blanc et Cavalier Fantôme.

\- Evrett, Maître de la Porte de la Mort.

Le cavalier descendit de sa monture et prit place sur le banc de pierre, proche de l'autre dieu de la mort. Leurs métiers, si l'on pouvait dire, se complétaient. Lui annonçait la mort et récoltait les âmes, Evrett était chargé d'ouvrir la porte de l'Autre Monde et d'y trier les âmes pour les diriger à leurs places.

\- La Reine des Ténèbres semble bien s'amuser avec son Consort.

\- Je vois... Elle s'est calmée sur les orgies de sang?

\- Oui, beaucoup. Mais le Gobelin, il déguste souvent. Elle déverse tout sur lui j'ai l'impression mais sa politique s'améliore grandement maintenant qu'elle est revenu à un comportement plus raisonnable.

\- Ma Corneille...

Gwynnfor lui jeta un regard. Il semblait si triste, si seul... Il était l'âme sœur de la Reine mais avait été tué lors de la dernier Guerre Sainte de Faerie. Il était donc bloqué de ce coté ci de la Porte et cela, pour l'éternité. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de lui rapporter des nouvelles du monde des vivants et de l'amour de sa vie, depuis que celle-ci lui refusait l'accès à ses rêves. Inconsciemment, probablement.

\- Quand elle mourra, je la prendrais personnellement sur ma monture et l'amènerait à tes cotés.

Il eut un petit rire, humour et délicatesse des dieux de la mort.

Ewen repoussa légèrement la capuche de la lourde cape qu'il portait lors de ses voyages. Il avait passé plusieurs années aux Collines Creuses mais son maître s'était lassé et l'avait laissé repartir avec la troupe venue faire son spectacle. Les hautes tours noires se dessinaient sous ses yeux et son cœur s'emballa. Lieu de naissance et d'enfance... Son chez lui, pour ce qu'il en savait. Flora sourit à ses cotés, une grande tige fée des fleurs. Mais à taille humaine, elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas se servir de ses magnifiques ailes de papillon. Elle était Trull elle aussi. Mais du genre itinérante, ne souhaitant pas se poser. Elle enlaça ses doigts à ceux du jeune garçon.

\- Heureux de rentrer?

Il regarda la jeune fille à la peau vert pastel et aux cheveux rose tendre puis lui sourit, acquiesçant doucement.

\- Il y a une personne que je veux revoir...

\- Oh, la fameuse personne qui garde son cœur rien que pour elle.

\- Chut, il l'ignore...

\- Il finira par le savoir. Fais lui du charme Ewen, il t'achètera et vous serez heureux.

Le garçon lui sourit à nouveau mais le sérieux de ses yeux laissait présager que ce n'était pas si simple que ça. Les gardes royaux n'étaient pas riches et n'avaient guère le temps d'entretenir une courtisane, quelle qu'elle soit.

Toute la troupe pu profiter des bains, pas les royaux, il ne fallait pas exagérer mais tout de même. Ewen fut donc tout beau tout propre, un bonheur après toutes ces heures de marche, de poussière et autres désagréments. Il para son corps svelte de voiles superposés, que des couleurs sombres à travers desquelles son corps apparaissait comme un bijou brillant. Les bracelets à ses poignets et ses chevilles cliquetaient à ses mouvement, ses cheveux étaient tressés de rubans et de perles, juste assez longs pour ne pas risquer la torture pour avoir usurper le droit de la noblesse à adopter une longue chevelure.

\- Tu es magnifique, lui dit son amie, tout aussi jolie.

Il acquiesça par politesse et s'amusa à exécuter une parfaite et profonde révérence, une grâce avérée qui le servait bien.

La musique de Claudio rythmait les spectacles des artistes qui distrayaient les nobles pendant leur repas, saltimbanques de tous genre, ils animaient la fête de la Reine. Celle-ci portait une robe noire, encore une fois, mettant parfaitement sa silhouette en valeur, perlée de la rosée nocturne. Sur sa tête brillait un magnifique diadème de diamants noirs et blancs, seules «couleurs» présentes hormis ses lèvres peintes en rouge sang. A ses cotés trônait son Consort. Wido était habillé élégamment et semblait parfaitement à l'aise, comme si tout ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre quelques heures plus tôt n'avait été que plaisir. Il se rendrait le lendemain au Monticule des Gobelin, dont le trône lui avait échappé de peu, pour les rallier à son épouse. Mais il ferait en sorte de tourner ce traité à son avantage. Sa chère femme devrait se souvenir de ne pas le sous-estimer.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs observa son amie charmer les convives et alors même qu'aucune vente n'était annoncée à son sujet, les enchères se mirent à pleuvoir. Elle les déclina toutes une à une avec un sourire craquant et en battant de ses longs cils, acceptant pourtant de prendre quelques rendez-vous nocturnes. Puis vint son tour...

Julius releva la tête alors que Claudio entamait une musique envoûtante, aussi ensorcelante que les fantasmes les plus secrets...

Ewen alors à genoux à terre au centre de la piste, se releva doucement puis leva les bras, faisant glisser sa jambe sur le coté. La musique lancinante accompagnait la grâce de ses gestes, son corps ondulant avec élégance et sensualité. Les bruits de la salle s'était tus pour profiter du spectacle. Il exécutait une danse parfaitement connue de lui-même, faite de larges mouvements des bras et des jambes, le reste de son corps suivant le rythme en une courbe gracieuse. Il semblait être à présent, une forme de l'érotisme incarnée.

Surae le suivait du regard, ignorant l'expression peu amène de son frère. Ce garçon éveillait en lui ses pouvoirs, comme si ce corps, cette âme, appelaient sa magie, l'éveillait après tout ce temps à rester silencieuse dans ce lieu si éloignée de sa nature. Il était presque certain que ce garçon aurait pu ou aurait dû être l'un de ceux prenant soin des temples de la Déesse de l'Amour. Un seul moyen de le savoir...

Les voiles suivirent ses gestes alors qu'il tournoyait, les bijoux créant un effet sonore par dessus la musique charmeuse jouée par leur musicien. Pourtant, le danseur ne s'intéressait qu'à une seule personne, qu'à un seul homme, qu'à un seul garde... Il ne voulait que deux yeux sur lui, deux yeux aux cercles colorés. Un or métallique, un orangé, un jaune puis encore un métallique mais très fin. Les yeux de Julius...

La danse prit fin et il fit une dernière révérence, tout aussi belle que le reste de sa prestation. Étant à vendre, les propositions de prix fusèrent en tout sens et bientôt, ce fut un capharnaüm sans nom. La Reine n'eut pas le temps de réclamer le silence qu'une voix inattendue fit taire la foule.

\- Ewen, vient me toucher.

\- Surae! Rassied-toi!

Le désigné ignora l'ordre et tendit la main au Trull qui après une hésitation, se dirigea vers lui.

Il n'osa pas regarder le dieu des Plaisirs Charnels et il tendit la main vers la déité, les yeux rivés au sol. Dès que leurs mains se lièrent, ils sentirent un frisson de magie remonter le long de leurs bras. Surae sourit, se sentant réchauffé de l'intérieur alors que sa magie s'abreuvait de la ressemblance du jeune homme. Oh oui, il aurait dû être prêtre dans l'un des temples de l'Amour...

Ewen tomba à genoux, les joues rougies et le souffle court alors que le désir se mettait à bouillir en lui, courant dans ses veines puis se mit à frissonner et gémir tandis que le plaisir se mettait à le chevaucher. Le regard trouble, il ne percevait nettement que le beau visage du dieu, celui-ci lui souriant. Ses yeux d'un violet sombre étaient pailletés d'or, le rendant encore plus ensorcelant et magnifique. Magnétique.

\- Hm.. S-Seigneur...

\- Chut, laisse toi faire. Ça ira.

Il cessa alors toute résistance, abandonnant son corps à la magie, à l'emprise divine et savoura cette vague chaude qui montait en lui, cette boule délicieuse qui lui tordait le bas ventre. Entre une vague et une autre, un gémissement et un autre, la bulle éclata et il se retrouva à jouir au milieu de cette salle de banquet bondée, frappé par cet orgasme aussi inattendu que puissant.

Enfin, Surae lui lâcha la main et il s'effondra au sol comme un tas de chiffons, la respiration haletante. Soudain la Reine se mit à applaudir, apparemment très amusée de ce spectacle et la noblesse suivit pour ne pas lui déplaire.

\- Bien, notre adorable dieu des Plaisirs Charnels a décidé de nous amuser ce soir... Alors suite à cette délicieuse démonstration, qui souhaite acquérir ce joli jouet?

Laurus tira sèchement sur le bras de son cadet afin de le faire rasseoir et lui interdit de bouger de là. Dès que l'occasion se présenterait, il le ramènerait manu militari dans leurs appartements.

La foule intéressée se fit de nouveau couper le sifflet par une personne inattendue, la voix d'un garde royal se faisant entendre parmi l'assistance. Après avoir vu une telle chose, il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser d'autres Feys voir son doux Ewen ainsi...

\- Je donne dix sous pour ce Trull.

Autant dire qu'il proposait de payer une misère. Très vite la noblesse se trouva à rire, c'était d'un ridicule! Pour sa part, Ewen se releva doucement et s'enroula dans ses voiles plus intimement avant de s'éclaircir la voix pour répondre.

\- J'accepte l'offre.

Un murmure d'indignation se fit entendre avant que Flora n'y coupe net, rappelant que c'était à eux seuls de décider de leur prix, si dérisoire soit-il. Le guerrier s'approcha alors et tendit la bourse au danseur qui la prit, scellant la vente. Les festivités reprirent leurs cours normal, Ewen restant alors près de son nouveau maître. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu... Julius conserva son rôle de garde impassible, pourtant perturbé au fond, de la présence si proche du jeune homme.

Son tour de garde ne prit fin que lorsque la Reine décida de terminer la soirée en petit comité, il conduisit alors le garçon à sa chambre. C'était assez petit mais propre et il s'y sentait bien. Ewen observa les lieux avec intérêt, n'ayant qu'un petit baluchon de voyage pour tout bagage.

\- Nous vivrons ici.

\- Oui. C'est très bien.

\- Tu as dû vivre dans des lieux bien plus luxueux.

\- Et bien plus miséreux tu peux me croire...

La hallebarde posée contre le mur, il s'avança d'un pas pour enlacer l'autre Fey. Tout deux n'étaient que mélanges génétiques, n'appartenant à aucune race en particulier, aucun peuple pour les protéger. Juste eux-mêmes.

La fête officielle étant terminée, Laurus rentra dard dard à ses appartements, traînant son frère derrière lui. Celui-ci ne chercha pas à protester puisque ça ne servirait à rien et que, surtout, il était encore grisé de sa propre magie. Leurs portes fermées, réellement verrouillées de l'intérieur par un procédé magique, Surae se dégagea enfin de la prise de l'autre. Oh il avait une attitude imposante mais il y était trop habitué pour réellement s'en soucier. Il n'était pas aussi docile que la Cour pouvait le penser.

\- Je t'interdis de le revoir.

\- Oh allons, le grand Laurus aurait-il peur d'un simple Trull?

Il encaissa l'impact d'un regard direct avec son frère. Ce gris métallique, bordé d'argent. Cette bordure commençait justement à scintiller dangereusement. Il ne tenait pas particulièrement à ce que la magie colérique de l'autre le prenne pour cible mais il n'était pas sans défense non plus. Il sentit la poigne ferme sur son bras et il releva les yeux.

\- Arrête ça Laurus.

\- C'est à toi d'arrêter! Ne me complique pas la tâche.

\- Quelle tâche? Me garder enfermé ici comme une vierge à protéger? Je ne suis pas une femme, je ne suis pas faible. Je ne suis pas un enfant!

Se retrouver soudainement plaqué contre le corps de son vis à vis lui rappela qu'effectivement, il n'était plus un gamin innocent depuis longtemps. La prise sur son bras se fit presque caresse, venant ensuite se loger sur sa nuque alors que ses lèvres se faisaient prendre pour un baiser possessif. Encore emplit des sensations précédentes, il gémit et fondit, s'accrochant de lui-même pour réclamer ce que son corps voulait. Sa démonstration d'autorité venait de partir en fumée sous l'effet de son propre pouvoir. Mais il gardait, dans un coin de son esprit, l'information qu'un suivant de l'Amour était en ces lieux.

Trois jours plus tard, Wido étant parti pour le Monticule des Gobelins, Ange était pour ainsi dire, esseulée. Hormis ses devoirs de Reine, s'amuser aux dépens de l'homme l'avait grandement occupée. Elle se rendit alors dans une petite pièce privée de ses appartements, son refuge secret où elle s'enferma. Assise, elle regarda avec amour et tristesse le grand portrait en pied d'elle et son époux. Déjà si longtemps qu'elle l'avait perdu et pourtant... Pour tous, elle était terrible, implacable et parfaitement impitoyable. Pour lui elle avait été douce, aimante et heureuse.

\- Evrett...

Elle ferma les yeux, prête à se laisser aller à son chagrin quand une émanation magique la surprit. Elle se releva de suite, désormais guerrière et non plus veuve éplorée. Une silhouette blême dessinée sous un épais rideau de brume apparue puis le claquement des sabots se fit entendre. La monture squelettique sembla peu heureuse dans cet endroit étroit ne lui permettant pas de caracoler. Le cavalier lui apparu alors clairement.

\- Gwynnfor?

\- Reine des Ténèbres, je te salue.

Que lui voulait-il? Elle s'apprêtait à l'invectiver quand celui-ci descendit de sa monture et posa un genou à terre, levant la main pour qu'elle y pose la sienne. Face à cette attitude pour le moins courtoise, elle y consentit. Il lui sourit et l'espace d'un instant, elle cru voir dans ce regard vert une expression qu'elle avait bien connu. Elle n'en montra rien cependant. La femme de politique avant la femme de cœur. Cela avait toujours été ainsi. On ne gardait pas sa couronne en régnant par l'amour et la bonté, n'en déplaise aux autres. La peur et le respect qu'elle apportait fonctionnaient bien mieux. L'amour va et vient, la peur reste car elle s'ancre en vous.

\- Aussi nombreuses que les étoiles dans le ciel, est fort l'amour que je vous porte. Puisse ces sentiments atteindre votre cœur ô ma Reine, ô mon Aimée. Pour toujours et à jamais je suis vôtre, devant l'Éternel et au delà encore.

Son cœur lui sembla s'être arrêté, une unique lame de cristal coulant alors le long de sa joue. C'était mot pour mot les vœux de mariage prononcés par Evrett. La si terrible et ténébreuse Reine de la Cour Sombre s'effondra dans les bras du Cavalier Fantôme, celui-ci souriant doucement en lui frottant le dos affectueusement. Pour son ami, il avait accepté d'aller voir son épouse pour lui rappeler que feu son mari veillait toujours sur elle. Oh quand elle se fut calmer elle le menaça des pires tortures si il osait révéler cet ultime moment de faiblesse. Au lieu de s'en froisser, il remonta simplement en selle avec le sourire avant de disparaître comme il était venu, la laissant certes perturbée mais étrangement plus sereine. Il était de coutume de dire que la présence de la Déesse dans notre cœur permettait de ne jamais se sentir seul mais pour le cas de sa Majesté, c'était une toute autre sorte de divinité qui régnait.

Julius étant occupée à faire son tour de garde, Ewen errait donc dans les couloirs. Il savait qu'un garde n'avait guère de temps à consacrer à une courtisane mais... Il avait été habitué à être accompagné, à suivre son maître mais ce dernier lui avait clairement signifié que c'était impossible. La tête ailleurs, il évoluait donc d'un pas distrait et un accident ne manqua pas d'arriver. Confus, et le cul par terre, il s'excusa auprès de la personne qu'il avait bousculé ainsi. Le regard gris le cloua sur place et il eut un mouvement involontaire de recul. Cette nuance si métallique... Ce même métal pouvant brûler et tuer les Feys... Brr, analogie peu plaisante.

\- Regarde où tu vas.

Effrayé et prit par surprise, il s'aplatit au sol en une révérence la plus humble possible, quasiment allongé contre les dalles froides. Il trembla imperceptiblement en entendant les bruits de pas se rapprocher et un léger cri lui échappa quand on le releva brusquement.

\- J-Je suis désolé... Seigneur... Pa-Pardonnez moi..

\- Ne t'approche pas de Surae.

\- ...Quoi...?

\- Surae, le dieu qui t'a fait jouir comme la catin que tu es. Ne l'approche plus jamais.

\- Je... Je ne voulais pas...

Il le relâcha si brusquement qu'il failli se retrouver une nouvelle fois étalé au sol. Quasiment terrorisé par cet homme bien plus grand et fort que lui, à la peau sombre et au regard glacial, il ne pu qu'accepter tout ce qu'il lui demandait. Bien sûr qu'il ferait en sorte de ne pas importuner le dieu des Plaisirs Charnels. Le noble partit, il se permit enfin de respirer un peu mieux. Il avait un peu oublié que sa maison n'était pas un endroit si charmant que cela...

Lorsque Julius rentra chez lui, il réceptionna dans ses bras un Trull bien perturbé. Il refusa net de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé mais pas difficile à comprendre qu'un noble, quel qu'il soit l'avait effrayé soit par ses pouvoirs soit par son statut et son attitude. Soit les deux. Il souleva Ewen dans ses bras et le posa sur le lit, son grand corps venant couvrir le sien. La main pâle passa dans ses cheveux de feu, les prunelles violettes le détaillant comme pour se rassurer. Leurs lèvres se joignirent et les bras du plus jeune se lièrent au cou du soldat. Il voulait chasser ces souvenirs désagréables en s'en créant de nouveaux, doux ou passionnés mais beaucoup plus beaux.

Il connaissait Julius depuis son enfance, à ce moment, il était déjà garde mais pas encore si proche de sa Majesté. Ce grand garçon aux yeux aussi beaux que ceux des nobles Seigneurs qui les regardaient de haut, eux, pauvres Feys inférieurs sans la moindre goutte de sang royal dans les veines. Ils n'étaient pas et ne seraient jamais intimes de la Cour à moins d'épouser l'un ou l'une des membres de la noblesse mais ce genre de cas arrivait rarement pour ainsi dire, jamais. Ici, à la Cour des Ténèbres comme dans les autres. Sang métissé, régénéré, impur. Ils se comprenaient et s'appréciaient. Lui, il n'avait pas le droit d'aimer. Il était un Trull, à peine plus considéré comme un objet, un esclave seulement capable de choisir son maître. On lui demandait son corps pas son cœur. On ne lui demandait même pas d'en avoir un. Une caresse particulièrement douce le sorti de ses tristes pensées.

\- A quoi tu penses Ewen?

\- A toi.

\- C'est interdit de mentir.

\- Je ne mens pas...

\- Mais tu ne dis pas toute la vérité.

Il sourit faiblement puis l'attira à nouveau à lui pour l'embrasser. Il s'était tant langui d'être dans ces bras là alors qu'il avait couché dans tant d'autres. Des hommes comme des femmes. Mais aucun et aucune n'avait pu lui enlever l'image tenace de ce garde au sourire dangereux, n'avait pu le distraire de l'envie de sentir ces mains rêches sur sa peau de soie mais pourtant tellement gentilles avec lui. Ce garde là, son maître tant désiré...

\- Julius...

Le bras fort du guerrier était passé autour de la frêle silhouette, passant en travers de son ventre alors que Ewen se retenait de toutes ses forces à la tête de lit. La langue habile de son partenaire passait et repassait langoureusement sur la fine bande de peau nacrée entre deux lignées d'écailles irisées parcourant son dos de haut en bas, le faisant se tortiller et couiner alors que cette zone si sensible était sans cesse stimulée. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que le garde l'avait attrapé à bras le corps, afin qu'il cesse de gigoter autant. L'autre main, large à la paume sèche, s'était fermement enroulée à son membre, s'amusant grandement à le frustrer en un mouvement lent sans relâcher la pression pour autant. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs en griffait presque le bois, le corps agité de frissons sous la délicieuse torture que son maître avait choisi de lui infliger ce soir.

\- M-Maître...

\- Hm?

\- Je... Oh! J-Je dois... vous faire jouir... le premier...

\- Hmm...

Il ne sembla pas vraiment y porter attention, continuant sans différences notables. Ewen ferma les yeux et se mordit presque à sang la lèvre inférieure. Il ne comprenait pas, c'était son devoir. Il n'était pas censé se faire chouchouter de cette manière. A bout de souffle il se remit à le supplier jusqu'à ce que tout s'arrête, sentant par contre davantage le poids du corps musclé contre lui. Il frissonna à nouveau quand la voix basse chuchota tout contre son oreille, son souffle le chatouillant.

\- Et si c'est un ordre que je te donne Ewen, vas-tu t'y soustraire?

\- ...N-Non mais...

\- Je t'ordonne de te laisser faire Ewen. Je t'ordonne de me laisser m'amuser...

\- Oui, Maître...

Un petit cri s'échappa de ses lèvres quand il sentit un brusque mouvement puis un autre, apparemment, Julius avait décidé de changer de rythme. Tout ce qu'il pu faire fut donc de lui offrir ses manifestations de plaisir, complètement sous son contrôle jusqu'à ce que son corps cède et qu'il ne se répande entre ses doigts.

Un peu ensommeillé, il se frotta les yeux pour chercher ce qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil. Il se tourna alors pour regarder Julius, celui-ci grondait tout en étant toujours endormi. Inquiet, il posa sa main sur son épaule et le secoua doucement en l'appelant par son prénom. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, deux billes jaunes qui lui semblèrent bien trop animales. Chose dont il eut la confirmation quand il lui sauta dessus et qu'il eut tout juste le temps de lever le bras pour se protéger que des crocs s'y plantèrent. Les canines portaient bien leur nom, longues et effilées comme celles d'un chien. Ewen resta figé alors qu'un petit filet de sang se mettait à couler le long de sa peau diaphane. Il eut pourtant la bonne idée de ne pas se défendre ni de chercher à se dégager, restant calme malgré qu'il eut les larmes aux yeux de douleur. Bienvenue à la Cour Sombre où tout se payait par le sang...

Il fut rassuré quand le cercle orangé se dessina à nouveau dans ses iris puis les deux cercles d'or métallique. Sa conscience humaine reprenait le dessus apparemment. Il délogea ses crocs avec précautions et une fois tout le sang nettoyé, ce n'était pas si moche que ça en avait l'air et heureusement. Il banda la plaie puis serra Ewen contre lui, sans s'excuser puisque de toute façon, il n'y pouvait rien et n'était pas vraiment responsable.

\- Ils pensent que les métissés comme nous, issus de plusieurs accouplements sont fous.

\- Julius... Certains d'entre eux ne sont pas beaucoup plus stable que n'importe quel Fey...

\- Je me demande si c'est cette folie qui a fait que le roi Haimric a épousé une pauvre nymphe des bois sans intérêts.

\- C'est l'amour et Faerie qui les a marié.

\- Faerie s'en fiche de nous Ewen.

Ne trouvant rien à y redire, malgré lui, le Trull soupira et se lova contre lui pour tenter de se rendormir. Aucun d'eux ne trouva le repos.

Wido revint triomphalement à la Cour, une petite troupe de Bérets-Rouges à sa suite. Le peuple de son père... Ces Gobelins, les plus féroces et vicieux de leur peuple, étaient sous son commandement exclusif. Si la Reine voulait se servir d'eux, elle devra lui demander la permission. De plus, ces soldats de choc n'obéiraient pas à Ange car elle ne s'était pas battue pour obtenir le droit de commander. Wido avait lutté et gagné. Si il n'avait pas semblé si humain, il aurait pu conserver le trône du Monticule des Gobelins qu'il avait loyalement remporté après avoir défier le roi précédent. Les rois Gobelins avaient des pieds d'argile, aucuns ne mourraient tranquillement dans leur plumard. Ou alors avec une lame plantée dans le cœur. Le peuple de la Cour Sombre s'écarta comme les pans d'un rideau pour laisser passer son Consort et la demi-douzaine de petits géants qui le suivait. Leur peau était grise, jaune ou verte, parfois avec des pustules ou des bosses. Leurs petits chapeaux de laine autrefois blanche étaient rouges de sang, dégoulinant sur leurs têtes. Les Bérets-Rouges avaient la coutume de tremper leur couvre-chef dans le sang de leurs victimes. Wido portait un ruban rouge sang en hommage à la tradition paternelle.

La Reine des Ténèbres se leva de son trône à l'entrée de cette suite pour le moins inattendue. Elle serra les dents en se rendant compte de la manœuvre de son époux. Il avait négocié un traité avec les Gobelins comme elle le lui avait demandé et sa mission était remplie, ils étaient l'allié de sa Cour. Mais cette alliance était faite en sa faveur à lui et non à elle. Son Consort s'était approprié plus de pouvoirs qu'elle ne souhaitait lui en donner. Bien joué de sa part dut-elle l'admettre. Il monta la petite volée de marches et vient embrasser son épouse qui se retint de le mordre ne serait-ce que pour le punir mais rien que sa façon de le fusiller du regard donnait une idée de ce qu'elle pensait. Et cela amusa son compagnon. Grandement.

\- Ma Reine, voici quelques uns des fiers guerriers Gobelins. Ils resteront à mes cotés à notre Cour.

L'unité de combat salua donc l'autorité royale mais sans grande cérémonie. Ici, le seul apte à leurs donner des ordres n'était pas elle. Ange s'y résolu, pour le moment, et les accueillit comme il se devait. Restait à trouver comment les loger. Elle eut alors la pensée fugace de savoir si le père de son mari ne se trouvait pas, par hasard, parmi eux.

Tremper son corps dans l'eau chaude et profiter du calme des lieux... Surae regarda l'eau couler entre ses doigts, pensif. Il allait avoir quelques jours de répit, Laurus ayant été obligé d'aller voir ses fidèles pour il ne savait trop quelle affaire... Oh la nouvelle religion monothéiste était toujours là, étouffant leurs cultes mais certains persistaient. Pour mieux s'installer, on avait assimilé certains d'entre eux à des Saints chrétiens, atténuant ainsi la colère des peuples. Intelligent.

\- Oh excusez moi, s'exclama une petite voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna et reconnu le Trull. Il lui fit signe de s'approcher mais celui-ci agit totalement contrairement à sa volonté et se recula.

\- Je te fais peur?

\- N-Non mais... Je n'ai pas le droit de vous approcher...

Demander qui avait donné cet ordre stupide était inutile. Il ne voulait cependant pas attirer d'ennuis à ce garçon qui n'avait pour seule faute qu'une âme compatible à la magie que lui-même incarnait.

\- D'accord, reste où tu es. Tu veux bien discuter au moins?

\- J-Je ne sais pas si...

\- Écoute juste alors.

Ewen hésita puis fini par acquiescer. Il semblait presque vouloir se fondre contre le mur de pierres sombres mais avec sa peau aussi nacrée qu'une perle, il n'en était qu'encore plus visible, par contraste. Surae détourna alors le regard, souhaitant le mettre plus à l'aise ainsi. Il se lava, tranquillement, puis commença à raconter ce qu'il voulait que le jeune Trull apprenne sur sa propre nature.

\- Ewen, si je me souviens bien de ton nom, sache que tu n'es pas si insignifiant que ça. Tu pourrais même réclamer ta place à une autre Cour. Tu n'as pas développé de pouvoirs parce que tu n'en as pas besoin. Tu es un suivant de la Déesse de l'Amour, là où tu iras, l'amour te suivra. Peu importe sa forme. C'est pour ça que tu as réagis si intensément au pouvoir que je représente.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs le regardait à présent avec incompréhension. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire exactement?

\- Tu fais parti de ceux vivant dans les temples, ceux que les humains appelaient parfois les prostitués sacrés parce que vous étiez bénis par nous, les dieux. Mais toi tu es Fey, indépendamment du reste. Ce qui veut dire que tu as un potentiel bien plus important que tu ne le crois. Par exemple, les rituels de fertilité. La Déesse seule sait à quel point notre peuple en a besoin...

Quoi? Il était donc un enfant béni de la Déesse de l'Amour ce qui faisait alors de lui un outil vivant pour redonner la fertilité aux Feys qui en avaient été dépourvus? Sérieusement? Ewen serra ses bras autour de son corps, comme si il craignait que des mains non-voulues ne veuillent encore le toucher, qu'une personne non-désirée ne tente encore de le prendre, de voler une autre parcelle de lui-même...

\- Je ne veux pas...souffla-t-il presque en un sanglot.

\- Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, lui répondit la déité, l'air désolé.

Courir. Courir à travers ces longs couloirs capables de changer de configuration selon le bon vouloir de son Altesse. Julius... Il devait le voir, il ne devait pas rester là, les bras ballants en attendant que quelqu'un fasse de lui ce que bon lui semblerait. A ce moment précis même les menaces du dieu de la Mort et des Sacrifices lui semblaient terriblement vaines. Il voulait... Il voulait juste vivre. Vivre et aimer. Tout ce qui lui était interdit selon sa condition sociale. Il s'arrêta brusquement en entendant plusieurs voix masculines, une garnison de soldats partant ou revenant de l'entraînement journalier. Ewen se cacha alors dans un coin sombre, priant la Déesse de bien vouloir être miséricordieuse avec lui. Chaque pas se rapprochant faisait marteler son cœur qu'il pouvait sentir battre dans sa gorge. Il était terrifié. Oh non, les orgies en tout genre de sa Cour ne lui étaient pas inconnues et toutes n'étaient pas du fait de la Reine... Ses soldats semblaient affectionner les mêmes goûts qu'elle, le sexe, la violence et le sang. Non, il n'avait pas envie d'être l'agneau sacrificiel de ces loups en rut... Les gardes pouvaient coucher avec des femmes Feys mais les plus belles, les splendides nobles leur étaient absolument interdites. Pour ne pas les souiller et faire naître encore plus de bâtards métisses. La garnison passée, il retint sa respiration encore quelques secondes puis la relâcha, se penchant légèrement hors de sa cachette pour vérifier que la voie était dégagée.

\- Oh tiens donc, regardez qui voilà.

Ewen sursauta, regardant avec effroi la haute silhouette élancée mais toutes en courbes gracieuses. Il déglutit. Pire que des cohortes de garnisons de soldats en manque, la Reine des Ténèbres elle-même. Et juste derrière elle se tenait Julius qui lui semblait affreusement neutre...

\- Tu vas nous accompagner, tu veux bien tenir compagnie à ta Reine n'est-ce pas?

\- ...Bien sûr votre Altesse...

Elle lui prit alors le bras très familièrement en lui tapotant la main, comme on pourrait le faire avec un animal de compagnie docile. Il ne se risqua pas à regarder Julius, ne voulant pas lui attirer d'ennuis ou même s'en créer pour lui-même en agissant ainsi. Il l'accompagna donc dans ses appartements, il fut impressionné par la taille du lit à baldaquin de velours. Au moins six personnes pouvaient y dormir à l'aise. Ange s'assit sur un large fauteuil face à un gigantesque miroir et le fit asseoir à ses pieds, caressant ses cheveux d'un geste plus inconscient que lascif ou dangereux. En bon garde, le rouquin se posta derrière elle.

Une jolie musique carillonnante retentit depuis le miroir et après une chiquenaude magique, celui-ci s'embruma quelques instants avant qu'une image claire et précise n'apparaisse.

\- Haimric, mon frère de lumière, dieu du Savoir, Roi de la Cour de Lumière couronné par Faerie même car coiffé de la Couronne de l'Aube et de Lumière, je te salue.

\- Ange, ma sœur de l'obscurité, Corneille des Batailles, Reine des Ténèbres couronnée par Faerie même car coiffée de la Couronne du Crépuscule et des Ombres, je te salue.

Ewen cligna des yeux, impressionné par tout ce cérémonial. Il n'avait encore jamais vu le Roi de Lumière et celui-ci, bien que différent de son imagination, exhalait la puissance et la noblesse. Ce qui l'étonna particulièrement fut le bébé qu'il tenait dans ses bras, comme si c'était le plus précieux des trésors. Sans doute était-ce le cas pour les parents aimant leurs enfants.

\- Alors, quel est le nom de ce nouveau petit Prince de Faerie?

\- Nous l'avons appelé Gwilherm.

\- Déjà béni de la Princesse Alexeina, te voilà à présent avec aussi un fils dans les bras.

\- En effet. La Déesse m'aime. Comme elle nous aime tous, rajouta-t-il prudemment.

\- Bien entendu.

\- Tu seras sans doute bientôt bénie d'un enfant grâce à ton nouveau Consort.

\- Oh évidemment, j'y travaille activement.

Ce qui n'était pas un mensonge sans être la vérité. Elle n'éprouvait pas la moindre envie de mettre au monde un rejeton au quart Gobelin. Il pourrait être difforme. La Cour Sombre acceptait tous les enfants rejetés des autres Cours mais ça ne voulait pas dire que sa Reine souhaita que sa propre descendance soit de cette trempe.

L'altercation qui avait eu lieu juste devant l'enceinte de la Cour de Lumière et qu'elle avait elle-même provoquée était passée sous silence. En politique, on ne faisait pas grand cas de ces occasions ratées si elles ne présentaient pas d'intérêt et pour Haimric, il était inutile d'en parler. La présentation officielle du jeune Prince, comme fut celle de la Princesse, aux autres souverains de Faerie n'était qu'une tradition protocolaire. Celle-ci fini, il donna le bébé à une personne hors du champ du miroir, probablement son Consort si fertile... Sa poigne se resserra dans les doux cheveux noirs d'Ewen qui serra les dents. Certes sa Cour souffrait moins du danger d'extinction de leur race face aux humains plus nombreux mais la noblesse était incapable ou presque d'enfanter parce qu'elle même ne le pouvait pas. Elle était leur Reine, l'un des noyaux de la Cour. Elle pourrait même être destituée pour ce fait. Le reste de la conversation entre leurs Majestés fut éminemment politique et Ewen n'y compris rien. En fait, il se contentait d'être un bel objet de décoration, un animal de compagnie mignon qu'on caressait pour se relaxer. Julius pour sa part restait droit dans ses bottes, comme un élément statique du décor.

Le temps à la Cour semblait s'étirer en longueur. Julius travaillait et il n'avait pas d'amis ici... Flora était depuis longtemps partie. Les nomades et les artistes aussi. La vie lui semblait bien morne alors qu'il s'occupait en errant sans cesse dans les couloirs, évitant avec précautions le coin où se trouvait les appartements du Seigneur des Plaisirs Charnels et de son terrifiant frangin. Celui-ci ne semblait pas pouvoir s'empêcher de le fusiller du regard chaque fois qu'il avait le malheur de se trouver dans son champ de vision... Au moins, il ne semblait pas au courant de leur petite discussion privée dans les bains et tant mieux. Il s'assit sur le bord d'un balcon soigneusement taillé, ses mèches noires ondulant sous le vent léger. Les plaines s'étendaient à perte de vue, seule une vague forme indiquait qu'une autre Cour se trouvait par delà. Un cri aiguë résonna à son oreille, il se tourna et aperçu une face plate, blanche et dénuée de tout traits humains. Un grand bruit de battement d'ailes suivit et le Volant de la Nuit s'envola, comme une sorte de chauve-souris géante, bousculant le Trull qui eut l'impression que la scène se passa au ralentit. Il sentit le poids de son corps l'attirer en avant, dans le vide. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en avisant le sol. Pour se protéger il ne pu que croiser les bras devant sa tête et prier.

Un éclair de fourrure rousse bondit soudainement, plantant là le Sombre Consort qu'elle escortait sous sa forme précédente. Étonné de cette situation imprévue, ce dernier se précipita alors sur le balcon et se pencha pour voir ce qu'il se passait. En contrebas, une créature mi-homme mi-bête tenait dans ses bras poilus aux mains griffues la frêle silhouette du Trull. Celui-ci rouvrit les yeux pour voir un faciès très peu humain le fixer. Les yeux jaunes clignèrent puis les babines se retroussèrent sur ses longs crocs.

\- Hey le Trull! Toujours entier?

\- ...Oui...

\- Reconnais-tu ton bienfaiteur?

Ewen observa un peu plus l'individu puis passa sa main sur la fourrure recouvrant le visage, caressant le museau orné d'une truffe noire sensible.

\- C'est Julius.

\- Sais-tu quelle est sa race?

\- Il n'en a pas...

\- En effet. Les fils de catins n'en ont pas.

Un grognement sourd se fit entendre, faisant vibrer fortement le torse contre lequel il était appuyé. Comme pour le rassurer, ou le calmer, Ewen poursuivit ses douces caresses. Où voulait en venir Wido exactement?

\- Sa mère est une Farfadet Brownie qui a couché avec un dieu Cernunnos. Manque de chance, celui-ci était promis à une femme fort jalouse. Elle a alors transformé cette Fey impudente en renard, pour lui apprendre le prix de se penser trop rusée. Mais elle était déjà enceinte et donna naissance à ce garçon que tu appelles Julius. Un autre dieu a eut pitié d'elle et a levé la malédiction pesant sur elle et l'enfant. Mais celui-ci a été irrémédiablement taché. En plus d'être un bâtard, c'est littéralement une bête. Jolie histoire non?

Le Gobelin conclu simplement que ce soldat n'était rien de plus qu'un pot pourri génétique n'ayant rien donné d'autre qu'une force supérieure à la moyenne et des sens plus développés. En fait, ce n'était qu'un bon chien de garde. Il les quitta sur cette note, sachant parfaitement qu'il avait contrarié le guerrier. Oui, ce mauvais acte était gratuit.

Alors c'était ça la lignée de Julius... Il se demanda si sa mère était l'une des Farfadets travaillant ici. Puis il comprit que non, se rappelant qu'il lui avait dit un jour avoir tué celle l'ayant blessé. Il avait vengé sa mère mais avait perdu tout droit de revenir là où il aurait dûè naître... En effet, sa mère était venue accoucher ici et l'avait laissé là. Mais ils s'envoyaient du courrier de temps en temps. Ewen le serra dans ses bras, chuchotant des remerciements à demi-mots à cette oreille duveteuse. Un «merci» tel quel restait une insulte la plupart du temps. La bête se releva, ses puissantes jambes les soutenant sans mal alors qu'il avançait vers le château. Cette chute depuis dix mètres de haut ne l'avait même pas froissé. Peu à peu, la fourrure reflua pour laisser place à cette peau pâle qu'il connaissait si bien, le museau redevant un nez et une bouche humaine, seuls ses cheveux gardant cette splendide couleur. Ewen bougea dans les bras de celui-ci, se collant davantage à lui, sentant ses paumes sèches sur son dos dénudé, son vêtement ayant été déchiré dans sa chute, et ses lèvres douces sur les siennes. Ça ne changeait rien pour lui, que Julius fut un renard sauvage ou n'importe quoi d'autre peu lui importait.

\- Mon regard ne changera pas sur toi. Je sais que tu as déjà tué, plusieurs fois avant et après ma naissance. Mais à l'époque où l'on m'a déposé comme orphelin aux portes de la Cour et que l'on m'a élevé parmi les domestiques des cuisines, tu as été l'un des seuls à toujours avoir une attention pour moi. Alors même que je ne valais rien.

\- Ewen...

\- Chut, fit-il en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. Tu seras toujours important pour moi. Je veux quitter cet endroit et je vais t'emmener avec moi. Me suivras-tu?

\- Je ne peux pas, mon serment à la Reine... Je n'ai pas envie que Justitia soit la dernière chose que je vois...

\- Mais si on pouvait changer cela, tu me suivrais?

\- Oui Ewen... J'irais pour te protéger.

Le jeune homme sourit. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait enfin l'occasion d'aider voire même de sauver la personne la plus importante de sa vie... Son Maître tant désiré, son rêve si longtemps inaccessible, son Julius.

La troisième fois que Ewen pu voir Surae, ce fut lors des audiences officielles de leurs Majestés. Aussi borné que pouvait l'être Laurus, il ne pouvait décemment pas refuser la présence de son frère à la Reine. Mais quelque chose lui disait que par moment, l'envie ne devait pas lui en manquer. Cet homme l'impressionnait toujours autant... Son esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire l'analogie entre la couleur de son regard et l'éclat mortel des armes contre les Feys. Mais après tout, c'était bien adapté à une déité de la mort... Mais là n'était pas le sujet. Il resserra le châle noir sur ses épaules et s'avança sur le tapis déroulé des doubles portes jusqu'aux trônes. Il vit la Reine hausser un sourcil mais ne se démonta pas. Les prunelles tricolores de son Maître le suivirent avec anxiété. Il ne lui avait pas dévoilé son plan de peur qu'il ne tente de le dissuader ou ne lui ordonne d'abandonner. Pas cette fois. Le cœur battant, il exécuta la révérence la plus humble possible.

\- Ma Reine, permettez moi de vous offrir un présent.

\- Comme c'est charmant. Et qu'as-tu qui pourrais m'intéresser?

Il ferma les yeux, profitant d'avoir la tête si basse que ça ne se voyait pas. Il inspira profondément avant de se lancer.

\- Je suis un suivant de l'Amour ma Reine, par conséquent, je souhaite vous offrir un rituel de fertilité, comblant ainsi votre personne et la Cour.

C'était une audience publique, toute la noblesse était là. Si elle refusait un rituel de fertilité alors qu'elle avait un Consort officiel à ses cotés, cela reviendrait à refuser d'offrir un futur à la Cour, une nouvelle génération. Or, c'était ce que le peuple attendait depuis son remariage. Il lui avait pardonné, si l'on pouvait dire, son infertilité pendant sa période de deuil manifestée par une folie meurtrière mais maintenant... Elle devait s'acquitter de ce devoir. Les mains crispées au possible sur ses accoudoirs, elle semblait pourtant avoir parfaite maîtrise d'elle-même. Piégée par ce... cette chose!

\- Ta Reine est ravie de ce présent, si tu peux l'accomplir... Qui sera ta Déesse pour le Consort que tu seras?

Évidemment, il allait devoir coucher avec une femme. Logique. Aucune princesse de sang ne voudra se coucher près de lui. Et une simple Fey ne serait pas digne de la Reine. Ewen se mordit la lèvre puis abattit sa dernière carte...

\- J'ai pensé que votre Consort aimerait s'occuper de cette partie, afin qu'il choisisse une effigie digne de vous.

Très diplomate de sa part, presque politicien. Wido eut un sourire ravi ce qui, en d'autres occasions, aurait fait frémir de peur le Trull. Mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, il jouait aussi dans les intérêts du Gobelin. En effet, si suite à ce rituel il mettait la Reine enceinte, elle serait contrainte de respecter sa parole et de le faire Roi ou de mourir. Surae dû s'avouer qu'il n'avait pas pensé que le garçon irait aussi loin après avoir appris sa véritable valeur. Mais que cherchait-il exactement? Il pouvait quitter la Cour sans se mettre autant en danger à moins que... Oh.

\- Bien sûr... murmura-t-il, pensif.

Laurus ne manqua pas de le regarder avec interrogation mais il lui sourit tout en caressant sa main, le distrayant petit à petit pour qu'il oublie ses interrogations. Ah, l'amour rendait fous les plus sages et courageux les plus faibles...

Quelques temps plus tard, Wido convoqua Ewen et lui présenta celle qui serait sa compagne éphémère, l'incarnation de la Déesse mère de toute vie pendant que lui incarnerait son Consort, créateur de vie également. Ses longs, si longs cheveux d'une parfaite blancheur scintillaient comme les pétales d'une rose blanche perlés de rosée matinale sur laquelle les rayons du soleil se refléteraient. Ses yeux n'étaient que camaïeu de vert, étalés en pétales autour de son iris. A la manière des yeux du Roi de Lumière dont la gamme était le bleu et le gris. Cette dame portait une robe dorée, épousant parfaitement son buste puis évasée à partir des hanches. Une véritable beauté...

\- Voici Dame Blanche-Rose, ancienne noble de la Cour de Lumière. Elle est également connue sous le nom de Dame Fragrance.

\- Ma Dame, je me sens honoré de votre accord...

Elle le regardait avec froideur malgré son sourire gentil alors que sa main parfaite serrait délicatement la sienne. Elle embaumait la pièce d'un subtil parfum fleurit. Mais avec une telle désignation, il se doutait qu'elle était capable de se servir de ces charmantes odeurs comme d'une arme. Du poison sans doute. Le Consort des Ténèbres lui annonça qu'ils coucheront ensemble à la prochaine lune pleine, permettant ainsi une force magique encore plus forte, plus libre, plus sauvage. A l'image de leur Cour. Ce à quoi le Trull consentit, évidemment. Concernant Blanche-Rose, elle n'avait accepté de laisser son corps superbe et sa peau de lys être touché et salie par ce moins que rien uniquement pour son profit personnel. Être celle ayant fait naître l'enfant tant attendu de la Reine... Quel prestige délectable.

Gwynnfor observa son ami, quelque peu désemparé. Evrett semblait drastiquement partagé entre la joie de savoir que son aimée allait sauver sa Cour, sa couronne et sa vie par cet enfant si longtemps désiré mais dévasté de savoir qu'elle allait l'avoir d'un autre...

\- Pourquoi la Déesse ne nous a pas accordé cet honneur?

\- Je l'ignore...

\- Elle nous a marié et couronné. Nous étions fait pour régner ensemble et pour vivre ensemble. Mais Elle m'a ravit avant que je ne puisse accomplir cet ultime devoir...

\- Vous étiez marié depuis un siècle déjà.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'une centaine d'années pour des êtres qui peuvent en vivre mille?

\- Déesse et Consort ont leur propres raisons d'agir.

\- Laisse moi...

Le Cavalier Fantôme fit un pas vers lui puis soupira, reculant avant de finalement se résigner à tourner le dos et partir, le cœur en berne. Fut un temps, très éloigné, Evrett avait été capable de produire des miracles et des enfants étaient nés de ces prodiges. Comment? Il réincarnait le temps d'une nuit, les hommes morts au combat et leur permettait cet ultime chance avec leurs bien-aimées. Mais ce don avait disparu bien avant sa propre fin et fatalement, il ne pouvait donc pas l'utiliser pour lui-même...

Allongé dans un grand lit aux tentures tirées, Surae écoutait battre le cœur de son amant, la joue posée contre son torse. Une main passait dans ses cheveux, les caressant doucement.

\- Laurus, pour mon bonheur ou du moins ma liberté, mettrais-tu ta vie publiquement en danger?

\- Que veux-tu dire?

\- Admettons que tu puisses partir de la Cour mais que je ne le puisse pas, que tu as une possibilité de rendre un grand service à la Reine et ainsi gagner ma liberté même si ça implique de risquer ta peau. Le ferais-tu?

\- J'ai la claire impression que ce n'est pas de nous dont tu parles...

Le plus jeune se releva pour regarder son frère dans les yeux, la main glissant alors de ses cheveux à sa joue.

\- Peut-être mais tu évites la question.

\- Si je veux partir, je t'emmènerais avec moi quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

\- Par amour?

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que je fasse tout ça sinon?

Surae ne répondit pas par des mots, préférant l'embrasser avec toute l'affection qu'il pouvait lui porter. Pourtant parfois, il aurait aimé lui rappeler que la jalousie et la possessivité n'étaient pas les seules façons de montrer l'amour... Il était bien placé pour le savoir. Plus tôt dans la journée, il avait consolé de son corps son frère qui avait dû accomplir un acte qui lui avait terriblement coûté. Contrôler leurs fidèles était primordial pour que les humains ne s'entre-détruisent pas sans raison. Son peuple n'avait pas compris pourquoi leurs rituels sacrificiels autrefois si efficaces l'étaient de moins en moins et avait donc décidé de procéder à encore plus d'offrandes, commençant alors décimer leur île. Puisqu'ils ne comprenaient pas que le problème ne venait pas d'eux mais du fait que leur dieu, comme tous les autres, perdait de sa puissance, ils étaient en train de perpétrer un véritable carnage. Parfois, pour éviter une guerre à Faerie, il fallait en éviter une entre humains. Il avait donc dû se plier aux règles, bien qu'il ne le fasse pas souvent, et prit la décision la plus radicale. Il tua de lui-même ce qu'il restait du peuple agressé avant de décimer de ses propres mains ses fidèles le vénérant depuis des décennies.

Il n'en avait rien montré mais quand il était rentré, couvert de tout ce sang si bien que seuls ses yeux se distinguaient, il semblait perdu. Surae l'avait alors prit par la main et l'avait mené aux bains, lavant tout ce sang, toute cette mort. Les dieux de la mort étaient rarement des petites natures mais tuer des centaines personnes que l'ont aimait... Parce qu'il les aimait, forcément. Comme eux tous, ils aimaient ceux qui les vénérait. Un véritable attachement, pas simplement la flatterie de l'ego. Son frère l'avait alors soulagé de la façon qu'il connaissait le mieux. Lui offrant son corps pour apaiser son cœur. Il n'était pas le premier dieu ayant été obligé de réduire à néant la civilisation qui l'avait adoré, Atlantide avait existé. Autrefois. La déité des Plaisirs Charnels revint au présent et esquissa un sourire à son attention.

\- Tu fais peur Lau, il est probable qu'on nous laissera partir si l'envie nous en prenait. Mais tous ne sont pas si impressionnant.

\- Tu penses que le Trull va mourir.

\- Ange l'exécutera de ses propres mains si le rituel de fertilité échoue, et il souhaitera la mort bien avant qu'elle ne veuille lui accorder...

\- Il savait ce qu'il faisait, ne t'inquiète pas tant.

Peut-être bien, songea-t-il. Ça n'empêchait pas qu'il admirait et redoutait à la fois un tel geste qui oscillait entre courage et folie.

Il n'était pas le seul que ça inquiétait. Julius ne disait rien mais la tension n'en était pas moins présente. Ewen couina quand il le jeta subitement sur le lit mais ne protesta pas quand il lui enleva ses vêtements à la hâte, ses gestes étaient rudes mais il pouvait voir son inquiétude et ne lui en tint donc pas rigueur. Même quand le soldat le posséda après de sommaires préliminaires, il lui offrit ce qu'il voulait: sa soumission, son corps, sa voix, son plaisir. Des coups de reins brutaux qui le faisaient crier, ses poignets encerclés par ces mains plus fortes, il ne pouvait qu'accepter cette force qui le faisait plier, cet échange quasiment à sens unique. Oh, il prenait son plaisir mais Julius voulait clairement se satisfaire de sa chair, s'en repaître à n'avoir plus faim.

\- Maître!

\- Nan... Pas ça...

Un baiser sur son épaule puis une douleur aussi violente que courte, les crocs plantés dans sa chair pour y laisser une marque.

\- Julius...Oh, Julius...

Encore et encore, son poids sur lui, son regard posé sur lui alors qu'il le faisait basculer de l'autre coté de la barrière. Son garde adoré... Osera-t-il un jour lui dire que son cœur ne brûlait que pour lui, que son corps ne se consumait de désir que pour lui? En attendant, il ne pouvait que supporter les délicieuses sensations s'agitant dans son bas-ventre, se propageant à chaque fois que ce membre dur s'enfonçait en son être pour le faire jouir. Comment lui dire qu'il l'aimait...?

Un champ en jachère, la terre sèche sous ses pieds nus, les brins d'herbe soufflaient en chuchotant entre eux... Une couverture en coton était posée sur ce sol, la somptueuse Blanche-Rose l'attendant nue, son regard en pétales vert le détaillant alors. Il se sentit scruté de haut en bas, ce qui était sûrement le cas. Svelte, pas très grand, peau nacrée comme perle, cheveux noirs comme jais. Seuls ses prunelles comportaient cet éclat fantastique et fantaisiste digne des Feys, ces iris en deux teintes. Améthyste et glycine. Il se laissa tomber à genoux sur la couverture, les aspérités terrestres provoquant de petites douleurs qu'il accueillit. Il posa les mains au sol et il sentit la magie, un cercle avait été tracé sur cette terre pure de tout traitement. La nature se mêlait à leurs présences, prête à prendre part à leur danse. Il s'avança ainsi jusqu'à la Dame, restant simplement là, suspendu au dessus d'elle. Ils en se touchaient pas.

Elle tendit les mains, frôlant son visage puis son torse, ses hanches, son sexe puis remontèrent sur ses fesses, son dos, sa nuque, ses cheveux. Les yeux mi-clos, il ne pensait à rien. Rien d'autre que son corps s'imprégnant des sensations de cet autre être et du chant de la terre. Pour un homme, il semblait presque trop doux et délicat mais l'étincelle de ses yeux quand il les posa sur elle était indéniablement masculine. Quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent, Blanche-Rose oublia le reste. Le corps de l'autre reposa alors sur le sien, leurs peaux se caressant alors que leurs mains osaient enfin véritablement toucher l'autre. Si bien que la peau de lys de la Dame commença alors à scintiller de magie, ses cheveux blancs semblant alors être du cristal tant ils réfléchissaient la lumière lunaire, chaque pétale vert de ses yeux s'étant illuminé de sa propre luminosité. Ewen ne s'en sentit pas éblouit, il avait déjà couché avec des aristocrates dont le pouvoir se manifestait pendant l'acte. Au moins savait-il que ses caresses lui plaisaient. Du moins plaisaient-elles à son corps.

Ewen embrassa ces lèvres rosées si tentantes alors que les cuisses douces se resserraient sur lui, son bas-ventre frottait tout contre celui de sa partenaire, les excitant tout deux sans pour autant aller jusqu'au bout. Leurs mouvements désordonnés avaient fait se froisser la couverture et de fait, l'une de ses mains se posa sur la terre même. Électrisé par cette nouvelle onde de pouvoir, l'arrière de son corps caresser par le vent, il céda à leurs envies et se glissa en elle. Blanche-Rose griffa son dos, la bouche ouverte et les yeux fermés. Non pas qu'il lui eut fait mal mais... Elle ne pu que gémir alors qu'il lui faisait l'amour. Sa longue chevelure s'accrochait aux brins d'herbe, ses ongles à lui raclaient le sol alors que Dame Nature, leur Déesse, bénissait leur union, perpétrant cette danse ancestrale et éternelle du ciel fertilisant la terre. Quand ils s'embrassèrent, elle portait la senteur des roses et du printemps, la chlorophylle se rependant partout alors que lui exhalait les pommes et le miel, une note sous-jacente de pluie. Elle était la Déesse et il était le Consort, créateurs de vie.

Main dans la main, ils quittèrent le cercle et se dirigèrent vers le couple royal. Et comme en un dernier mouvement d'une danse parfaitement synchronisée, ils embrassèrent leurs vis à vis. Blanche-Rose embrassa la Reine, lui transmettant la bénédiction de la Déesse alors que Ewen avait dû se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour transmettre à Wido la bénédiction de leur Dieu. Il se tourna ensuite vers sa Reine et l'embrassa, signe que le couple temporaire devait les laisser seuls, ce qui se produit.

Une fois dans le couloir, dégrisés de la magie la plus puissante qui soit, la Dame le lâcha immédiatement et se fit pomponner par ses suivantes et servantes qui la ramenèrent à ses appartements. Une couverture fut posée sur ses épaules et il se tourna, rencontrant un regard à la gamme tricolore qu'il aimait plus que tout.

\- J'ai réussit.

\- Tu ne peux en être sûr... souffla Julius.

\- Je sais que j'ai réussit. La Déesse me l'a dit.

Que répondre à cela? Il le souleva dans ses bras et le reconduisit à leur chambre, n'étant pas de garde avant la nuit prochaine. Il voulait effacer de son corps le contact qu'il avait eut avec cette femme. Ewen était à lui. Il lui appartenait corps et âme...

Le Cavalier Fantôme était posté près de la Porte de la Mort, l'air songeur. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'âme prisonnière à terre, près des sabots de sa monture. Il soupira puis esquissa un sourire.

\- Ainsi soit-il...

Surae avait suivit avec un certain intérêt ce rituel auquel il avait participé. Oh, pas activement bien sûr, son frère ne l'aurait jamais permit. Ce dernier le gardait d'ailleurs contre lui en cette étreinte habituelle comme si il avait peur qu'il ne s'envole d'une seconde à l'autre.

\- C'est toi qui a tracé le cercle du rituel.

\- Eh bien, on ne pouvait pas vraiment demander à la Terrible Beauté ou au Poison Suave de le faire. Leurs pouvoirs ne correspondent pas.

\- Mais les tiens oui...

\- Tu es la mort et je suis la vie. Tu devras l'accepter un jour.

La prise se resserra un peu. Non, il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir... Pas sans finir étranglé avant. Alors certes, tuer un Fey par strangulation demandait beaucoup d'efforts et une dose de chance considérable pour réussir son coup mais quand c'était une déité de la mort qui pouvait possiblement le faire, le résultat était quelque peu plus terrifiant.

\- La vie hein... Tu tiens trop de notre mère Surae, je ne veux pas que tu finisses comme elle.

\- C'était la Guerre Sainte, beaucoup de gens y ont perdu la vie, quelles que fut leurs facultés. Je ne suis pas si fragile Laurus. Je ne vais pas m'étioler au moindre changement, je ne vais pas me briser au moindre souci!

\- ...Mais je refuse de te laisser partir...

\- Pourquoi?

\- Je t'aime.

\- Ce n'est pas la réponse à tout.

\- C'est la mienne.

Il voulait bien être gentil, il voulait bien être compréhensif. Il avait perdu leur mère mais aussi son meilleur ami lors de la dernière Guerre Sainte. Oui le Champion Divin les avait sauvé mais... La mort ne redonne pas ceux qu'elle a prit. A partir de ce moment la relation fraternelle, certes aimante, qu'il entretenait avec son frère était devenue... ça. Oh il aimait toujours Laurus, il l'aimait mais... Il se sentait pourtant dépérir dans cet environnement pas fait pour lui. Bien sûr il pouvait survivre. Mais survivre n'était pas vivre. Pouvait-on raisonnablement expliquer cela à une déité de la mort?

Wido se frotta les yeux, se sentant un peu... étrange. Il ne se souvenait pas de grand chose depuis le moment où Blanche-Rose et Ewen avaient franchis la limite rituelle pour venir les embrasser et après... La magie lui avait-elle fait perdre la raison? A ses cotés, Ange dormait encore. Ses longues et sombres ondulations étalées sur sa peau et sur les draps. Il comprit alors ce qui lui semblait bizarre. La Reine tenait fermement sa main dans la sienne, la serrant contre son cœur. Il se pencha alors, prêt à lui chuchoter une phrase cruelle lui annonçant qu'il avait gagné quand il se stoppa net, une sensation de danger rampant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il se retourna mais ne pu rien voir d'autre qu'un long manteau noir et plus rien. Qui avait été là?

Une plaine battue par le vent et par delà, un désert aride et une unique rivière à l'eau sale. L'autre monde, l'endroit caché derrière la Porte de la Mort. Evrett s'étira, un sourire léger prenant place sur ses lèvres. Un souffle glacial sur sa nuque le fit se retourner, se trouvant nez à nez avec le crâne de la monture du Cavalier Fantôme.

\- Gwynnfor.

\- Content de toi?

\- Plutôt oui.

\- Tu n'as pas eu peur?

\- Non.

\- C'était horriblement dangereux... Ça aurait pu mal tourner.

\- Je n'ai rien à perdre, Cavalier. On m'a déjà privé de ce que j'aimais le plus.

Le légendaire coursier de la mort ne dit rien mais soupira. Raisonner l'amour comme la mort ne servait pas à grand chose. Aucun n'écoutait la sagesse.

Assit sur une colonne effondrée, Ewen écrivait minutieusement des choses sur un morceau de papier. A coté de lui, un Volant de la Nuit était posé. Celui l'ayant fait tomber par mégarde la dernière fois.

\- Bata, tu es ancien alors pourrais-tu me conseiller?

\- Que veux-tu savoir?

Sa voix ressemblait à un pépiement d'oiseau, ce qui semblait bizarre pour cette créature de cauchemar donnant l'impression qu'une chauve-souris s'était à la fois accouplé à un humain et une pieuvre. Son visage plat, crayeux, orné de deux yeux noirs, de crocs acérés et dépourvu de nez était pourtant assez expressif pour peu qu'on le comprenne. Pas de bras, seulement deux grandes ailes noires, écaillées et poilues ni de jambes, seulement des tentacules tout aussi noirs. Mais Ewen savait que les créatures les plus laides n'étaient pas forcément les plus cruelles.

\- A quelle Cour devrais-je demander l'asile?

Oui, il voulait partir. Mais si il pouvait trouver une place pour lui à peu près n'importe où, il voulait que Julius puisse le suivre. Il avait payé le prix pour pouvoir l'emmener avec lui.

\- La Cour de Lumière est à bannir.

\- Oui, nous sommes trop impurs pour ça...

\- Julius est un homme animal. Les Changeurs de forme?

Le Trull nota l'information que lui avait donné son... ami. C'était sans doute ça oui. C'était vrai qu'à cause de la malédiction qui avait frappé sa mère lors de sa grossesse, il avait acquis ce don.

\- Mais c'est une transformation partielle.

\- Les Collines Creuses iront à merveille pour toi mais ton garde des Ténèbres, n'y aura pas grand chose à faire.

\- Il ne nous reste que la maisonnée du Champion divin mais c'est hors de portée.

\- Il reste la Lande.

Bien sûr. Ils pouvaient tout simplement quitter Faerie mais que feront-ils dehors? Les humains risquaient sûrement de les traquer et de les tuer. Il ne voulait pas d'une vie où il serait sans cesse obligé de fuir, où chaque nuit serait la crainte de ne pas revoir le soleil se lever...

\- Je ne sais pas Bata... Je ne sais pas...

Le Volant de la Nuit essuya ses larmes du bout d'un tentacule et les bu. Ewen sourit, sachant que c'était un geste dénotant qu'ils étaient proches et que l'autre le considérait comme important. Le plus simple au final, serait sûrement de demander à Julius ce qu'il voulait faire une fois la Cour Sombre quittée.

Julius posa sa hallebarde puis sa cuirasse et enfin, sa gambaison de lin. Il faisait chaud là dessous. Il sentit des mains douces se poser sur son dos et commencer à le masser doucement. Un soupir heureux franchit ses lèvres. Trouver son Trull en rentrant était toujours une bonne chose. Déjà presque une lune depuis le rituel. Et la Reine semblait peu apprécier ses premières nausées matinales. La Cour Sombre était en liesse.

\- Tu sais où tu vas aller?

Le départ d'Ewen... C'était ce qu'il voulait depuis le début, il était revenu à la maison oui mais pour en partir... En tant que Fey libre, certes.

\- Là où tu pourras aller.

\- Pourquoi?

Les bras blancs l'encerclèrent, douce prison.

\- Je veux rester près de toi. Mais pas ici.

\- Je n'ai pas d'autres endroits où aller. Et je ne peux pas retourner à la Cour de ma mère. Les Collines Creuses me sont fermées.

\- Les Changeurs de forme?

\- Je ne peux faire qu'une transformation partielle.

\- ...La Lande?

\- Tu veux quitter Faerie?

\- Non mais je veux vivre tranquille avec toi...

Il était en partie Farfadet. Il s'imagina alors s'occuper d'une ferme, de champs et vivre tranquillement des fruits de leurs récoltes. Lui qui n'avait que donné la mort par ces mains, serait-elles capables de faire vivre quelque chose? Et puis Ewen... Ça faisait un moment qu'il y pensait mais sa peau si blanche, si nacrée, n'était-il pas du sang de la Cour de Lumière? Sans doute une Dame ou une bourgeoise qui avait cru pouvoir s'offrir impunément une nuit de plaisir dans la paille sans s'attendre à se relever avec un enfant. Le Trull était né à une époque où les naissances étaient légions et il n'y avait donc pas de scrupules à se débarrasser d'un enfant ne correspondant pas aux standards de son lieu de naissance. Julius se demanda si sa mère avait pu avoir un autre enfant après Ewen. Regrettait-elle d'avoir abandonner le seul enfant que son ventre eut jamais porté? C'était mesquin mais comme il l'espérait! Oh oui il espérait que les nobles des Cours regrettaient amèrement de s'être débarrasser de ces enfants alors que maintenant, ils étaient incapables d'en avoir... Eux, la Cour Sombre, les avait accueillit, les avait élevé. Certains étaient devenus d'éminentes figures d'autres restèrent modestes mais chacun vécu. Ils ne les avaient pas condamné en les laissant livré à la mort. Qui a dit que les Ténèbres étaient le mal? Le mal était partout et il pouvait corrompre n'importe qui. Peu importe son sang ou sa race.

Étendu sur les draps, le brun soupirait doucement. Julius parcourait son corps de baisers et de caresses, ses lèvres, son cou, son torse, son nombril... Le creux de la cuisse désormais orné d'un suçon. Il était cajolé de la tête aux pieds. Ses mains étaient liées et ses yeux bandés mais il savait que c'était Julius. Il connaissait le toucher de ses paumes abîmées qui écorchaient très légèrement sa peau, connaissait ses doigts forts et taquins, connaissait son odeur, sa chaleur, son poids rassurant sur lui. Parfois les cheveux un peu longs de son partenaire passaient sur son corps en une caresse subtile qui le faisait frissonner. Il expira un soupir tremblant, son corps s'arquant doucement.

\- Julius...

L'appelé sourit et vint embrasser ces lèvres charnues et roses, mordillant la lèvre inférieure puis quand la langue adverse vint à lui, il la prit doucement entre ses dents, la retenant avant de la sucer. Ewen gémit doucement, soulevant le bassin pour venir à la rencontre de son vis à vis.

\- Patience...

\- Je n'en ai aucune... Pas maintenant...

Le garde royal se redressa pour mieux l'observer. L'admirer. Il était magnifique étendu ainsi, son corps d'opale scintillant sous l'effet naturel de sa peau devenue humide. Si sexy... Surtout sa solide érection plaquée contre son ventre, le bout rosé l'attirant terriblement. Il se pencha alors pour prendre ce membre délicat en bouche, faisant sursauter Ewen qui tira par réflexe sur ses liens. Il bloque ses mouvements de hanches involontaires pour pouvoir mieux pratiquer sa gâterie. Ses dents étaient si pointues qu'un moindre faux mouvement risquait de douloureusement blesser la chair tendre qu'il retenait ainsi. Le Trull ne pouvait retenir ses manifestations de plaisir, soupirs comme gémissements ou même cris.

\- Arrête... Oh Dieu arrête...

Mais il n'arrêta pas, poursuivant ses attentions, accélérant même le rythme en creusant les joues. Ses efforts furent récompensés par la jouissance de son partenaire qui haletait, pleurant presque sous cet intense bonheur charnel.

Les mains du soldat se saisirent de ses hanches pour le soulever, si bien que seul le haut de son corps reposait encore sur le lit. Depuis la mi-dos il était suspendu à la force des bras de son amant, ses pieds effleurant les draps avant que Julius ne cale ses jambes sur ses avants-bras pour avoir un meilleur accès semble-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais...?

\- Tais toi et attends. Tu le sentiras bien assez tôt.

Le jeune homme accepta d'obtempérer et bien vite il sentit le souffle chaud de son amant à son entrée et il couina lamentablement en sentant ses lèvres puis sa langue jouer ici. Si il avait été d'ascendance Gobeline, ses comparses l'auraient pensé déviant et pervers pour administrer ce genre de gâterie à son amant mais heureusement, il n'en était rien. Ils étaient libres de faire l'amour comme ils le souhaitaient. Quand Ewen ne fut plus que de la gelée dans ses bras, il décida alors de passer aux choses sérieuses. Le Trull serra fortement les mains au moment où il sentit le garde se frayer un chemin en lui, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa chair. Non pas que ce fut douloureux mais il était si dur, si gros... Il ne l'avait pas sentit si excité depuis un moment et cela contribua à le rendre encore plus fébrile, plus impatient. Il geignit d'impatience et creusa davantage le dos, s'agitant de lui-même pour provoquer cette délicieuse friction entre eux. Finalement, Julius répondit à ses souhaits et entama un ferme va et vient, le faisant crier sous sa force et son plaisir. Il ne désirait rien de plus que de toujours le voir si abandonné entre ses bras, si confiant alors qu'il était aveugle et les mains liées. Il se remettait complètement à lui et le rouquin adorait ça au delà des limites du raisonnable. Ewen était à lui. Entièrement et sans aucunes concessions.

Ils avaient pu discuter et le choix le plus simple restait de simplement abandonner Faerie. Ou plutôt, ce bastion de Faerie. Ils allaient alors devoir parcourir la Lande pour trouver un autre bastion et voir si ils pouvaient s'y installer. Ou même trouver un coin tranquille en chemin et s'y installer. La Reine ne fut pas dure à convaincre et elle lui céda son garde. Il n'avait jamais fait parti de ses favoris ou de ses détestés, il n'était donc pas dans sa liste à garder. C'était cependant un très bon garde et elle lui ordonna de choisir un digne remplaçant, ce qu'il fit, désignant un autre garçon prometteur qui avait su lui tenir tête aux entraînements. Il n'y eut pas de grande annonce pour leur départ de la Cour ce qui était relativement normal n'étant ni nobles ni bourgeois ou quoique ce soit. Ewen serra dans ses bras le Volant de la Nuit qui l'enlaça en retour d'une bonne moitié de ses tentacules. Il était délicat car la force de ceux aurait largement suffit à briser le Fey en deux. Julius avait pour sa part saluer les quelques camarades gardes qu'il appréciait. Les adieux terminés, ils prirent le chemin menant à la sortie du palais puis plus loin, de la Cour.

\- Ewen!

L'appelé se retourna et reconnu le dieu des Plaisirs Charnels. Presque naturellement il tendit la main pour saisir celle de la divinité, ne ressentant qu'une vague de chaleur désormais. A croire qu'il s'était habitué ou que Surae parvenait à mieux contrôler ses brusques accès de pouvoir.

\- Où allez-vous?

\- Nous partons à la recherche d'un autre bastion de Faerie. Il y en a d'autres, sur les différents continents.

\- Oui, c'est vrai...

\- Seigneur Surae?

\- Oui?

\- Les remerciements sont une insulte à Faerie mais vous avez toute ma gratitude. Plus ou moins directement vous m'avez permit d'être avec la personne pour laquelle je me languissais. Je me permets de vous le dire puisque nous ne nous reverrons probablement jamais. Je vous souhaite le bonheur, peu importe la forme qu'il prendra pour vous.

La déité lui sourit et tapota sa main avant de la relâcher. Il n'était pas trop sûr de pourquoi il avait voulu revoir le garçon aux cheveux noirs une dernière fois. Ewen s'étonna quand un corbeau se posa sur son épaule. Pas une corneille, heureusement.

\- Oh, Laurus semble vouloir garder un œil sur vous.

Voyant le regard très peu amical du garde qui avait probablement dans l'idée de décapiter ce malheureux volatile à la seconde, il se dépêcha de compléter sa phrase.

\- Pour vous aider. Je crois qu'il a comprit pourquoi je m'étais attaché à toi Ewen. Si vous trouver un autre bastion de Faerie, il nous le dira et on saura que vous êtes en sécurité. De même si vous êtes en grand danger, on le saura aussi.

\- Ne me forcer à pas à dire merci, Seigneur Surae...

\- Nous pouvons très bien nous débrouiller seuls, Messire.

\- Je le sais Julius mais nous sommes la Cour Sombre. Nous sommes censés vous protéger et c'est dommage de ne pas l'avoir fait avant, il caressa la tête de l'oiseau noir aux yeux rubis, veille bien sur eux.

L'animal croassa en réponse. Encore quelques paroles échangées puis ils partirent pour de bon. Le Trull tenait la main de son compagnon, lui souriant. Il lui arrivait à peine à l'épaule, frêle silhouette à la peau de perle et aux cheveux de soie noire mais c'était lui qui avait réussit à les sortir de là. Rien ne disait que la Lande ou le prochain bastion de Faerie serait accueillant mais ensemble, ils pourront s'en sortir.

Quand l'obscur volatile magique revint enfin se poser sur l'épaule de son maître Laurus, la Reine venait tout juste d'accoucher. Le corbeau lui apprit qu'ils avaient trouver un bastion de Faerie les ayant accepté dans les terres sauvages, la savane lointaine. Surae esquissa un sourire et le dieu de la Mort et des Sacrifices envisagea de l'emmener là bas. Comme le couple précédent parcourant la Lande et empruntant des lieux entre-deux propice à la magie pour se déplacer plus vite d'un point à l'autre. Puis l'annonce royale fut faite, non pas un mais deux héritiers! Une fille et un garçon. L'infante avait des yeux de rubis, fendus à la vertical et il n'eut aucuns doutes qu'elle fut la fille du Consort Wido. L'autre enfant ressemblait presque trait pour trait à leur mère mais Ange savait que cet héritier là était celui de son défunt Roi. Et même si elle était forcée d'en couronner un nouveau, elle aurait tout de même à ses cotés le fruit de son amour avec Evrett. Wido regardait sa fille avec une certaine fascination comme si il n'avait jamais songé à lui donner une forme réelle tant elle avait été simplement un but dans son existence.

\- Eirian, belle et brillante. Ça sera son nom, décida-t-il finalement.

Son épouse ne dit rien, préférant caresser la joue du bébé dans ses bras. Quel nom lui donner? Quel nom aurait-il voulu pour leur fils tant désiré?

\- Rhian, parce qu'il est déjà mon petit roi...

Wido ne lui fit pas remarquer qu'il ne sera peut-être jamais roi mais qu'importe. Lui allait être couronné et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

Loin, très loin des politiques de Cour pour savoir qui volerait le trône à qui, Ewen évoluait à travers les hautes herbes sèches accompagné d'un autre garçon aux cheveux chocolat. Si on le regardait en face son sublime regard avait tendance à faire hésiter tant cette nuance bleu violet très clair rappelait les pierres les plus précieuses. Il s'appelait Taïs et avant quitté les Cours depuis très, très longtemps en compagnie de son amant. Ce dernier et Julius n'étaient pas forcément fait pour s'entendre par ailleurs mais après tout, leurs amants s'adoraient alors le rouquin et Djaé, le Cernunnos, pouvaient bien faire un effort. Ce bastion de Faerie était très ouvert et acceptait les étrangers à condition qu'ils respectent les règles de vie et les peuples natifs. Ce que le premier couple avait accepté sans sourciller tout comme le second. Julius grâce à son sang Farfadet avait un véritable don avec la terre et ce sol sec était devenu fertile permettant d'avoir une petite ferme, ce qui l'avait rendu assez populaire. Ewen et Taïs s'occupaient plutôt de la récolte et de la vente des produits de leurs petits champs, les dons de dieu souterrain du demi cerf aidaient évidemment beaucoup. Ils étaient loin, très loin de savoir que la Cour des Ténèbres venait de voir naître de sombres engeances...

* * *

Et voilà un autre épisode de Faerie. Je conseille vivement de lire la saga dans l'ordre pour tout comprendre. Pour les nouveaux intéressés (vu qu'il y en a de temps en temps) je fais le listing dans l'ordre:

\- L'homme aux ailes de papillon

\- Croix d'or et couronne de Buis

\- La vouivre et le chasseur

\- Le ciel et la terre

\- De glace est mon coeur

\- La flèche d'or

\- La lumière de ton coeur

\- Tout feu tout flammes

\- Saisir l'Insaisissable


End file.
